


Charity night

by Womble1



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Brothers, Charity Auctions, Gen, Museums, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Womble1/pseuds/Womble1
Summary: Inspired by Gumnuts Two Birds with One Stone, - I hope you don’t mind, but it was just sat there looking at me and I couldn’t help myself. Thank you for the inspiration, I really loved reading the original fic. I was stuck in a bit of a writing dead end and you woke me up. So I’m just going to tuck this in quietly and let it melt into the background if you write your own sequel, which I am sure will be epic.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Charity night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gumnut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gumnut/gifts).



Charity night

“Remind me again why you're both here?” asked Gordon as he ducked away from Virgils attempts to straighten his hair for the fourth time.

“Because your poor brother has been cooped up recovering for ages now and Lady Penelope suggested this would be the perfect antidote for cabin fever.” replied Scott, whilst picking at imaginary lint on Gordons lapel “besides you know Virgils been after going to the V&A for ages”

“Ok, well that explains him. You next”

“How do you like that Virg? I offer to come along so Gordon doesn't have to interrupt his evening by looking out for you, and this is the thanks I get?” Virgil shrugged, the fact that he didn’t bite at Scotts babysitting barb clued Gordon in that there was a different motive behind this, and that both of his brothers were in on it.

“Uh huh” he said warily “I’m not buying it, but whatever it is you two are up to, please behave.”

The two elder brothers glanced at each other before snorting with laughter. 

“Oh god,” Scott wheezed whilst wiping a tear from his eye “How the tables have turned!”

“He sounds just like you Scott!” replied Virgil, one hand on his brother's shoulder for balance and the other tentatively touching the still raw scar along his eyebrow. His eyebrow had mostly grown back, but had a tendency to stick up in odd directions; he had tamed it with some wax for the evening, but wasn't convinced it was up to the onslaught of laughter brought about by Gordons lecture. Gordon rolled his eyes and huffed off to check if the taxi had arrived.

Gordon was right to be nervous, his brothers were on a mission. Ever since Gordon had let slip in hospital that some of stock market monkeys were a little condescending to their aquatic sibling at charity events Scott and Virgil had been out to “re-educate” the individuals involved. A little snooping on John's part had worked out the probable culprits and a little further snooping had scoped out an event where their paths were likely to cross again. One little chat with Penelope later and Scott and Virgil were both added to the guest list.

Even though it had been Virgil's idea to get Scott involved, mostly just to distract him, he was now a little worried about the maniacal glint in Scotts eyes. This had all the potential to get messy and Virgil wasn’t exactly back to full power to reign Scott in if necessary. 

Virgil tightened his grip on his brother's shoulder “Scott, you are going to play nice right? I’m not really up to carrying you out of there”

“Oh course I am! I can't exactly go around tarnishing the name of Tracy Industries, can I?” Scott said, straightening his own tie and jacket in the mirror, looking every inch the polished professional. 

“Hmmm” Virgil would believe it when he saw it, there was more than one way to skin a cat and he was confident his brother knew several.

As they arrived at the museum Lady Penelope swept towards them in a sea of fluttering pale pink tulle skirts.

“Ahh boys, you've arrived! How splendid.” Air kisses were deployed all round and she spared a long appraising look at Virgil. “You’re looking better dear, I like how you’ve embraced the hair”. Having half his head shaved for surgery had left Virgil feeling decidedly wonky, and in the end he had taken Gordons suggestion and shaved down the other side of his hair slightly to match the stubbly regrowth. The result was a more defined fauxhawk, which added to the recent scars did create a less welcoming first impression than the softly spoken engineer usually made. Thankfully the grin, which could only be described as goofy, and the wide eyed excitement at the museum surroundings softened the overall look considerably. Penelope had to stifle a laugh as she watched his eyes getting distracted by a nearby display even as he tried his utmost to be sociable. “There are some particularly good Constable oil sketches in the cabinets just to your left that I though might appeal to you….” his eyes lit up and before she could get to the end of the sentence he had spun on his heels in the direction she had mentioned, all thoughts of keeping an eye on Scott momentarily forgotten. 

Initial welcome out of the way, Scott politely excused himself to go to the bar, leaving Gordon and Penelope to catch up in peace. 

“Well, my darling, you really did all come out in force this time.” Gordon huffed “No, it’s nice,” she continued “look how excited Virgil is, do you think he smuggled a sketchbook in that suit” she giggled “Anyway, those two can look after each other, shall we get the mingling out of the way and you can fill me in on how your research trip went.” with that she deftly steered Gordon into the milling throng, nodding to those she needed to as she passed. She felt Gordon stiffen slightly as they neared a group of showy young men who were familiar sights at this sort of event. They were the sort who were eager to be seen talking to the right people and to be seen to have something to say. Unfortunately it didn't usually extend to having something to say that was worth listening to and Penny internally groaned as they caught sight of her with their predatory gaze and made a move to intercept her ladyship. 

“Do you want to carry on to the bar dearest, I can catch you up?” she whispered to Gordon as it became clear that the collision course was unavoidable.

“Not a chance, no surrender! I’ve got your back Pen” Gordon replied stubbornly. 

“Hmm, they really aren't very accomplished conversationalists are they.” Mused Penelope

“Is that what we’re calling it now?” laughed Gordon “Ahh shit, moron at 2 o’clock, incoming, battle faces on!” and with unnerving synchronicity they both plastered on beaming social smiles that any editor would have gladly gilded their gossip pages with. 

“Ah, Lay-deee Penelopeeee'' the ringleader stretched out her name as he claimed her hand and bowed over it with an elaborately courtly kiss. Her skin crawled and Penelope was never more glad that she kept anti bac gel in her handbag.

“Good evening Mr Bexton, So good of you to attend our fundraiser” Lady Penelopes composure was bulletproof, years of training paying off, as she glided her had out of his grasp, trying to make it clear through her body language that the interview was over and they were continuing to the nearby bar. However, she hadn't factored in their captors inability to read the subtleties of her movements and he took that as his cue to launch into a monologue on all his recent work achievements. Penelope attempted to break his flow at the first pause for breath.

“Yes, how fascinating. Have you met Mr Tracy? Gordon, this is Mr Bex-..” She was interrupted before she could finish the formal introductions.

“Oh yes, we’ve met at these things before haven't we? Do a bit of swimming don’t you? Something about fishing. We went snorkeling off the barrier reef last year you know, do you teach scuba diving, something like that? Oh Penny, is that where you picked him up!” he waved a dismissive hand in Gordons direction and laughed loudly at his own joke. She could almost hear Gordons teeth grinding. 

“Not quite, I think I could do with a drink if you’ll-” she was going to finish that with ‘if you’ll excuse us’ but was once again interrupted by the vile man.

“Oh yes, good idea Pen, make mine a scotch won't you merman” he barked at Gordon, clapping him on the shoulder to hurry him in the direction of the bar. Penny gave him a glance that tried to convey that she was fully in control of the situation and not to worry. Gordon grudgingly headed to the bar muttering something about the barrier reef and sharks under his breath. 

Scott had been watching the interaction from his post at the bar and sent a quick text to John and Virgil. “Target sighted”. He went round to join Gordon, nudging him with his shoulder. 

“How's it going?” he asked, and was rewarded with an expressive grunt. “Wow, that good?” he looked up and spotted Virgil approaching across the crowd, he caught his eye and gave a slight shake of his head. In this time Gordon had collected the drinks and was heading back through the glittering guests to where Penny was still caught by Mr Bextons one sided conversation. Scott picked up his own drink and followed, the glint was back in his eyes, let battle commence. 

Scott was far more willing to interrupt the man's self obsessed soliloquy, years of TI business meetings having given him a rather more flexible approach to social etiquette than Lady Penelope. He plucked the scotch out of gordons hands and thrust it at Mr Bexton, causing enough of a distraction to break his train of thought momentarily. 

“I believe that one is for you, Mr? -” said Scott

“Bexton, Tarquin Bexton. You might know of me from -” Scott didn't let him finish, not really caring where he might know him from  
“Right, Scott, Scott Tracy” he countered, grabbing his hand in a firm handshake. There was a phone chime, Mr Bexton pulled away looking confused and pulled out his phone. He glanced at the screen, he didn't remember setting up a news alert, but there on his phone was a new article on the recent business activities of Tracy Industries and their relative position on the world stage. In the picture at the top of the article was Scotts serious face, the blue eyes unmistakable as the man in front of him now. 

Scott made a mental note to thank EOS, her comic timing was getting pretty accurate, as he watched the look of recognition fall across the spluttering man's features. 

“Sorry, to barge in,” Scott continued “I’m Gordon's brother, and don't really know anyone else here, who can bring me up to speed on the conversation?”

“Not at all Scott, Mr Bexton here was just discussing the merits of some stock market trades he recently made” Lady Penelope made the most of Tarquins sudden vocal constipation.

“Is that so,” said Scott, playing for time as through a hidden earpiece a break down of Mr Bextons recent dealings was being relayed complete with Johns commentary on all the many ways he felt the man opposite had fluffed his stock choices resulting in losses for pension funds down the line. A shark like smile spread across Scotts face and he drew nearer to his prey, cutting him off from Gordon and Penelope, effectively freeing them from the conversation “in that case I would love to pick your brains on some whispers I have heard about the effect the Martinstrawbridge merger might have on….” Scott led him further away from his brother, still bombarding him with detailed business questions. A few minutes in and poor Tarquin was feeling very out of his depth. As Scott ran rings around him he tried to divert the conversation to a safer topic and latched onto the art surrounding them in the museum, trying to sound knowledgeable about the sketches in a cabinet to their right. Scott was fully aware of what the man was trying to do, but went with it.

“Have you ever been tempted to invest in Art Mr Tracy? I have a small collection myself you know. They go on about their collection here, but personally I don't think these are Monets best pieces” he loosely waved his hand to the cabinet next to them.

“I’m not surprised” a deep voice said behind him, “these are by Constable.”

“Ah Virgil, let me introduce you to Mr Bexton, Gordon introduced us. Mr Bexton, let me introduce my brother Virgil,” the startled ammeture art collector turned around to come face to face with Virgil in all his mohawked glory “Mr Bexton was just telling me about his art collection” a scoff through his earpiece told Scott that John had investigated that so called art collection and didn't value it as highly as its owner did. “If you’ll excuse me a minute, I’ll leave you to your art talk gentlemen” Scott turned to hide his own laugh and went to check the seating chart for the dinner.

Virgil stepped up to the bat and watched as the man in front of him visibly gulped, for a second he felt sorry for the man.

“I’ve always preferred the old masters you know, can't really buy into the modern rubbish, not a strong investment, can't tell what it is half the time” and with that one statement Mr Bexton sealed his fate. Virgil took a deep breath, reminded himself that he was putting up with this fuckwit for the sake of his brother and proceeded to put the pompous windbag through a whistlestop art education. 

By the time the dinner was being announced Tarquin was glad to be escaping, only to find that he was sat on a table with all three Tracy siblings. He couldn't even hope to further his acquaintance with the aristocratic Lady Penelope as she was sat firmly between the bulky art teacher one and the scuba instructor. The evening really wasn't going to plan.

Gordon noticed that Mr Bexton seemed slightly more subdued than he had earlier and Scott definitely seemed pleased with himself. However, since there was nothing visibly on fire nearby, Gordon was happy not to delve too deeply into the matter and simply try and enjoy his time with Penny. Her ladyship had watched the drama unfolding as Scott and Virgil had led their unwitting victim on a merry dance around the museum lobby, and had efficiently joined the dots to reveal their motives. Now that it was clear before her, she was more than willing to play her own part. As such she chartered a course for the conversation that navigated in a way to let Gordon shine, playing to topics where she knew he would be confident and come across well. She was skilled at such linguistic ballet, and Gordon didn’t have a clue. She really did love listening to him when he got onto his pet subjects, she really ought to raise the subject of guest lecturing again, he had a way of drawing people into his world. Scott kept an equally controlled hand on Mr Bextons contributions to the conversation, allowing him just enough rope to hang himself each time he tried to assert himself as an authority on something he was clueless in. The commander's glare was forceful enough to make Tarquin cause to pause in his proclamations. Scott was also keeping both their glasses nicely topped off with a rather nice vintage scotch, which also slowed down Tarquins reaction times whilst seeming to have no effect on Scott. 

By the end of the meal Mr Bextons cronies from the start of the evening had been thoroughly won over by Gordons considerable charm. Gordon was back to his sociable self and Penny was confident that Gordon would be willing to attend future events far more readily. As the evening wound down Scott rounded up a slightly tired looking Virgil.

“Right you guys, we’re going to call it a night, I need to get this one back before his ride turns into a pumpkin! Catch you later!” Scott steered his brother out towards a waiting taxi, making it clear he didn’t expect Gordon to follow. Once they got back to the hotel the pair of them put in a call to John to catch him up on the evening's success.

“Thanks for your help back there John, we can consider that guy thoroughly ‘re-educated’ on the merits of not talking about things you know nothing about” said Scott. John looked up from whatever other screen he was looking at.

“Oh, are you saying it's finished?” he asked

“Yeah, we’re back at the hotel” added Virgil, thereby letting a massive yawn escape. 

“right…….I should probably call EOS off then” and John abruptly cut the video feed. 

Scott and Virgil looked at each other.

“Should we ask?” Scott said tentatively   
“Nope!” Virgil held both palms up “repeat after me, Scott, ‘Plausible Deniability’”


End file.
